The Story of a Girl named Cupa
by EliteOp
Summary: John, a boy aged 21 and a police deputy assistant will get a massive change in his life as an unexpected arrival makes him rethink everything. How will he adapt to her?(Rated M cause of some stuff appearing later on...)
1. Chapter 1:Cupa's arrival

**AN:Well good god... Please shoot me now cause this is gonna be a Minecraft MobTalker mod fanfic. CupaxOC is the only pairing I will make in this one. No one else! Don't ask or anything. *Sigh* Let's just get this started, shall we? God help us all for my mind... No, the others won't be here either... I just said.**

* * *

Today would have been just like any other normal day around home. I was asleep from playing a bit too much Minecraft... Damned be that game and it's life-wasting capabilities! It was a fun playthrough, I must say. The last thing I remembered from last night was a strange blue flash just as I fell asleep. Next morning was normal. I put on my police deputy assistant uniform and left for work. Ah the amount of crappy paperwork I had to do that day made me wish I was an actual officer or something, not just an assistant. They _really_ dump all the paperwork on you, don't they?

Coming home was strange. I felt like I was being watched, when, all of the sudden, a girl with auburn eyes, hair and a green hoodie that turned into a strange skirt as it reached her thighs made me rethink that today was a normal day. She stood there, pale as white paint and only had leggings as cover for her feet.

"Umm... You're kind of in my way." I stated, staring into her eyes. She merely blushed and stepped out of the way, letting me enter into the apartment complex I lived in. I noticed she followed me into the courtyard and turned to face her as she peeked from behind a corner.

"You know, that's considered stalking." I stated, crossing my arms as she hid behind the wall "If you're on your way to some sort of cosplay, Comic-con is that way." I continued, looking on. I sighed and entered my building, leaving her behind as clouds gathered overhead. In my little condo, a room with the kitchen, bedroom and living room in one place, plus a balcony and bathroom, I turned to change myself and make lunch, when I noticed the girl curl up in a fetal position on one of the outside benches. Looking up, I noticed the brewing storm and closed my window, but made the happy mistake of not drawing my shades. The rain had started as I prepared the ingredients for my food and I saw the girl stand still on the bench, letting the rain soak her.

"Oh, you stupid..." I stated, pulling my umbrella and dashing out with nothing more than my pajamas and my flip-flops. As I neared the bench, I tried to turn her over, see if she was okay. She did look a bit pale when I first saw her. I knelt, picked her up and opened my umbrella to cover us as I dashed back inside with her in tow. Back in the condo, I placed her on the couch, put a blanket over her and turned back to making lunch for two persons this time. Ah, strange turn of events in my life that lead for the better.

An hour later, I was playing some rock into my headset while waiting for the girl to wake up. I unconsciously sang along and let flow as I fed the girl her food.

" _Soldiers of our union! BROKE THE CITADEL! Ruins of an army! AXIS REST IN HELL!"_

I saw the girl's eyes slightly open. She turned her head towards me and smiled, her skin color slowly returning. She blushed, realizing I fed her and stood up.

"You really should watch out where you fall asleep, you insane girl." I said, handing her the plate and fork and picking mine up. She ate her food in a hurry and settled the plate on the table. I couldn't shake the feeling I knew her from somewhere at this point.

"You okay?" I asked, going next to her and placing my hand on her forehead. "You're burning up. Are you sick or something?"

Her answer came in the form of a simple nod. She coughed.

"Shute... You shouldn't have stayed in the rain." I stated, moving some hair from her forehead. I picked up a box of medicine and poured some water into a glass. She looked on, surprised to see me help her as I handed her the glass and pill.

"Take these. They should at least slow the fever down and help you breathe normally." I stated, watching her take them and cover herself back up in the blanket. "Maybe I should place you somewhere more comfortable." I stated, picking her up. I dropped her on my bed, took my blanket and pillow and placed them on the couch. She curled back into her snail-like shape and fell asleep, sweating. I sat down on the couch, placed the pillow behind my head and turned my TV on to Comedy Central, but I heard the girl wince and saw her turn over, crying.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said, going next to her and wiping the tears off her face. She grabbed onto my collar and placed her head against my chest unconsciously... at least I think it was... I covered her back up with the blanket, placed her head on a pillow and let her rest. I didn't even get this girl's name and I'm still helping her. I pondered what was wrong with me until I realized I helped her out of sheer will to do so.

An hour later, I was asleep after watching The Cleveland Show(Damn good show) and, suddenly, I heard the floor creak. I jolted up, looked around and saw the girl at the side of the bed, looking at a small pendant. She seemed fine for now.

"Hey." I said, making her turn her head. Standing up, I walked next to her and sat down on the side of the bed. "I never got your name."

"I'm Cupa." She said, smiling at me. Her attitude overturned faster than I could have said anything. She was energetic and happy now. But that name... Where the hell did I hear it before? Cupa... Cupa, Cupa... Holy sh... She's the creeper girl?

"Wait. You wouldn't happen to be Cupa the human Creeper, would you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yeah. That's me!" She said, smiling wider. "Why d'ya ask?" Oh that happy attitude.

"No reason..." I said, leaning my forehead on my hand. I thought to myself Who's next? Alicia Melchiott from Valkyria Chronicles? Noble Six from Halo? Seriously!

"Alright, what's yours?" She asked, smiling.

"Uhm... John." I said, looking at her and still not believing she could be THE Cupa. "Listen, is this some sort of prank one of my co-workers is playing on me?"

"Do your co-workers do that a lot?" She asked, totally avoiding my question. I sighed.

"You don't have the slightest idea of what I'm talking about, right?" I said, frowning.

"Nope.' She happily answered, dangling her feet on the side of the bed. "I don't much know anything of this world, really."

My eyes widened in surprise. She was not joking about who she was and that made me REALLY consider the possibility of other characters out there.

"Do... you have a place to stay?" I asked with half a mouth, still in shock.

"Nope." She said, leaning onto the bedside, her smile never fading.

"You're welcome to stay here for a while... I don't really have much company except for..." I cut off as something barked at us and made me look down. "Zwei!" He jumped into my hand, the little corgi love bag.

"Oh my Gooood! He's so cute!" She shrieked, petting him. Her smile just widened as she took him from my hands and he licked her on the cheek.

"Zwei's a lady killer." I joked, looking on at the unfolding cute. Don't know why, but Highway to Hell played in my head at that point as I turned back to the couch.

"You two, go to sleep. Tomorrow I'm free from work." I stated, smiling. Christ, a girl from a game ended up in my house... Life turned beyond weird.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a ball rattling and rolling on the floor and could tell who it was immediately. Zwei and Cupa were playing.

"Did you two even sleep?" I asked, jolting up and looking at her angrily. She merely smiled and poked my nose.

"Of course I did!" she answered, maintaining the smile. She sat down on the couch and Zwei jumped up between us. "He's a real sport." She said, sighing as her head laid back on the couch. She was stinking, but I did not want to say anything rude. She herself realized it and stood up, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Anywhere I could wash up?" She asked, looking down at the floor. I pointed her to the bathroom and showed her the shower, then let her to her own after handing her a towel. Zwei sat on my lap, asleep as I pet him, then I turned to see her come out of the bathroom, covered in the towel. She blushed as I looked on with an incredibly dumb look on my face.

"Have you got anything I could wear?" She asked, smiling. I handed her a few clothes my parents gave me that are both for girls and boys(Thankfully) I finally saw her full figure. She was no more than 5'5 and looked wonderful as the water from the shower still bead down from her hair.. I could swear I sat there dumbstruck for a good few minutes, when it was just seconds, thankfully. She came back out of the bathroom in a green hoodie much like hers with tight jeans and sneakers. She smiled as she familiarized herself with the clothing and then plopped the hood back on her head.

"Ah, fits like a glove." I said, smiling. She walked up next to me and smiled herself.

"Thanks, again." She bowed her head and looked about, trying to get her bearings on what was in the little apartment.

"Where do you wanna go to?" I asked, taking my phone out and showing her different locations. I think she was more focused on how the phone did this stuff rather than where to go.

"Hey." I said, snapping her from the trance. "Where to?"

"How about... McDonald's?" She said, looking out the window.

Oh boy... There's that place.

We walked for a good hour or two, chatting away before she asked me one strange thing.

"John, what do you actually do for a living?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, looking at a pair of dog tags in my pocket that I kept around for pure luck. I put them back in and kept on walking. Dammit...

"I'm a deputy assistant for the police commissioner." I answered, smiling as we continued walking.

"What do you do in that position?" She asked, her hands behind her head as we walked.

"Mostly crappy paperwork... I took MIT for this crap." I continued, looking up at the sky.

"MIT?" She asked, looking at the buildings towering overhead. This was New York after all. "What's MIT?"

"Massachusetts Institute of Techonlogy." I answered, looking around and noticing different people and cars move about. "Some people said I was some kind of overachiever at school. Yeah right."

"School? You're really confusing me, John." She said in a strange tone, her eyes peering forward. Her smile remained the same, nonetheless.

"I'll explain most of this stuff later. Right now, let's just get to McDonald's." I said, noticing the looks of some people, probably thinking we're some sort of thieving couple or some crap like that.


	2. Chapter 2:Unbelievable luck

As we returned home from McDonald's, bellies full of that crap food, my phone dinged, telling me I received a message. I pulled it out only to see the Unknown tag above the message.

 _Look across the street._

So I did, both me and Cupa. A guy in a black hoodie waved at us, showing us his yellow-and-blue cover for the phone. I recognized him immediately.

"Johann!" I smirked. He removed his hoodie and walked across to us. 'Thankfully' no cars hit him.

" _Vid Gud , det är kul att se dig."_ He said in his strange language. I smiled.

"Same to you, pal. Been a while." I said, extending my hand. He shook it, his blue eyes then turning towards Cupa.

"You gonna introduce me to your lady friend?" He asked, making Cupa back off and blush.

"It's not like that." I stated, crossing my arms. "Cupa, meet Johann. A good friend of mine from across the seas. Johann. Meet Cupa. She arrived here no less than a day ago."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." He said, shaking the girl's hand. She smiled and glared at us.

"Johann is part of the Swedish army. How's that been going?" I asked, smiling.

"Caroleans are marching on, my friend." He said, pulling out a piece of paper. "This is gonna be funny to talk about at the base. None of my squadmates actually believed you'd get a girl."

I sighed, and put my palm to my forehead. "You ain't serious..."

"Sadly I am. I have to go you two. Try not to get in too much trouble." He stated as he turned to leave. We said our goodbyes and turned our different ways. I and Cupa reached home after an awkwardly silent walk. She broke the silence as we entered the condo.

"So, where's that guy from?" She asked, laying back on the bed.

"Sweden... Nords are always crazy, don't worry." I stated, sitting down on the couch. "Care to do anything else? We've still got the whole day at our disposal."

"What's that strange box over there?" She asked, pointing at my PC.

"That would be my gaming computer." I stated, laying my head back on the couch. "I'm kind of scared to turn it on in case it would send you back." I blushed, realizing what I've said. She smiled as she sat up straight.

"Did I really say that?" I asked, trying to act cool... Man, did I fail. My cheeks were a darker shade of red than I knew was possible.

"Yeah. So you DO care about me." She stated, grinning to her ears.

"Erm... Oh sweet God what have I gotten myself into?!" I asked myself, falling back first onto the couch. "Listen, I like having company. Don't get me wrong, you're a great girl and all, but... *Sigh* You see the dump I currently live in, right?"

She still didn't wipe that grin off her face. I thought I put the final nail in my coffin there. I placed my headphones and put on _Sweet Home Alabama_ and laid myself to sleep.

"You know you really misunderstand a lot of stuff." I finally said as I didn't fall asleep. "I saw you actually like it here and I hate to be a buzzkill, alright?"

"Gotcha." She said, leaning back on her bed. "I highly doubt anything would happen though and I don't wanna go back anyways... There's nothing left for me there."

"How so?" I asked reluctantly, looking at the young girl.

"It's a long story... I don't feel like talking about it." She stated, her grin vanishing as tears slowly formed around her eyes. I looked on.

"It's okay... I understand." I answered, returning the smile to her face. "Now, care for a game on the old Xbox? Haven't used the thing since college."

"Sure, but how do you know it still works?" She asked, sitting down next to me. "And what is it anyway?"

"Heh. If you liked what you saw on my phone, this should bring an even bigger smile." I stated, grinning to my ears. I turned on the TV, which without me knowing was set on CNN.

"Wait..."

The headline scared me to death. _Russian forces move in full force through East Ukraine, Crimea reinforced._

"That ain't good..." I said, falling on the couch. My legs gave in on me and I looked pale as hell.

"You okay, John?" She asked, looking at me scared.

"Russia's making a massive move... God damn it!" I cried, slamming my hand into my pillow. "Looks like the powder keg is about to pop again."

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at the screen. Images of Crimea being occupied by Russian forces flooded the screen. Taken from last year.

"Shh." I said, listening carefully.

 _"...the battle for Crimea last year forged the path for this. It is unknown what the Russian's ulterior motive is, all we know now is that their armies are moving through unopposed by the local rebel forces to reinforce Crimea and initiate military exercises..."_

By God... Not another Yugoslavia...

"This can only end in one way for the guys down east... I'm glad we're far away from there..." I stated, turning on the Xbox. "Well, no use in worrying now. What game would you like to play?"

She looked at me, surprised to see this change of mood. Maybe something from her rubbed off on me, even if we've only known eachother for 2 days. She smiled and picked a box... WHY?!

"Alien:Isolation... Oh god no!" I stated, pulling the box out of her hands. "Welp... *SIGH* Let's try this. At least I ain't alone this time."

I inserted the disk and we started playing. We would take turns after one died, playing the game. We sat on the coffee table to be closer and the shades were drawn, lights were off and we were playing along. One hour into the game, the Alien pops up and scares both of us, but I mostly freeze on the spot. Yet we still managed to hide and Cupa's holding on tighter and tighter to my arm as time went on. Late night, she fell asleep on my arm. I picked her up, placed her on her bed and fell asleep on the couch.

I heard her wince and jolted up out of my sleep. I saw her cry, twist and turn on the bed and went next to her to calm her down. I pushed some hair off her forehead and wiped the tears off her face. She smiled as she held my hand against her cheek. I stood up, but she held my hand tight and cried yet again. I went to grab my stuff for sleeping and placed it next to her after I pushed her to the other side... What was I doing?

I laid on the bed and wrapped my arms calmly around her, placing my left hand on the back of her head, through her smooth auburn hair. She leaned her forehed head on my chest and I could see her smile widening as she blushed. She was asleep... How she felt what I was doing... I covered her with the blanket and leaned my head on the pillow, chin slightly on the top of her head. The night passed fast with her in my arms... I don't know why I felt more calm than before while sleeping. She seemed okay too, still maintaining that smile.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up first and turned to the bathroom. I changed into my deputy uniform, left the Cupa a note and left for work. I made sure to close the door quietly, as not to wake her up, and lock it in the same manner. Zwei kept her company.

I woke up and noticed Zwei besides me... Cute little love bag must've fell asleep next to me.

"John?" I asked, looking over at the couch... He wasn't there, neither was his sleeping stuff. I then looked over myself and noticed they were neatly placed over me... Did I not dream him falling asleep next to me?

"Ungh... That's weird." I said, standing up from the bed. "Come, Zwei."

The little dog jumped off the bed and started happily panting as he followed me around. I turned to the sight of a note.

 _Dear Cupa, I've left for work, due to some important meeting the chief told us about. I might be out for a bit, but you have food in the fridge and everything else you might need around the house. Have fun while I'm away and try not to break too much. Signed, John._

"Awww... Well, to the TV I guess." I said, sitting down on the couch. The remote, apparently, turns on the TV. "This world is so weird." I said, grinning to my ears as Zwei jumped up next to me and laid his head on my lap. I lay back on the couch and turned on the TV to something called 'Cartoon Network'. Fun little channel. I laughed my butt off at the different characters as they got into different stupid situations, then came the show Star Wars:The Clone Wars. Interesting thing, that show. I watched it until I heard my stomach growl. Guess hunger finally hit me. Walking to the fridge, I noticed a drawer stuck out and opened it. It was full of chips bags and sweets. I picked up one which, I think said Lay's and opened it, to the strong smell of cooked chicken, then sat back down on the couch, watching TV. I switched from channel to channel until I've found the news. Russia again... Who is that? There was more afterwards.

" _The historical Iran Nuclear deal has been signed, disavowing the country from creating tactical nuclear weaponry. UN and NATO officials report they are ready to begin clearing out the base locations for creating said devices."_

"Huh... Nuclear?" I asked myself, looking on at the incoming news. I saw John's name appear, wasn't sure if it was him though, then his picture appeared.

" _In other news, police deputy assistant John Winston, along with two other cops his age have stopped a terror plot before it unfolded in New York City's Central Station. A supporter of the Islamist State of Iraq and Syria had been spotted and wounded via gunshot by mister Winston before he was able to pull the detonator out. The 3 young men then wounded 2 more ISIS supporters escorting the said bomber. I repeat, wounded, not killed. By will of faith, these boys have mercy and have allowed the 3 terrorists be placed under arrest, instead of under 6 feet of dirt. Hearts of Iron, these boys have. We're going live to the scene, where one of John's comrades has agreed to..."_

John walked in, heavily breathing.

"Christ..." He said as I went next to him. He fell to his knees.

* * *

I saw Cupa over me. She lifted me and placed me on the couch, smiling.

"You stopped a terrorism attempt?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"I don't... *Sigh* Don't even know how to explain it... Those guys wanted to blow themselves up in the station, killing hundreds more..." I said, placing my face in my palms. "It was quickdraw reaction... I didn't... I'm glad I didn't end up killing anyone."

"Wait, more human creepers?" She asked, her smile disappearing.

"No... Not even close... It's humans who MEAN to harm someone else." I stated, lifting my eyes to meet her gaze. "Not like you at all... You're kind, they just want to harm others..."

"Oh. Glad you made it out of there alive." She said, her smile returning with a slight blush. She placed her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, maintaining the smile. I just wrapped my arm around her and let her lean on my chest as I fell asleep on the couch. I heard _Wehrmacht_ play into my head.

"Beyond the gaze of misery..." I whispered, waking up. I saw Cupa had fallen asleep on my chest. Where's this going with her? Are we gonna be just friends or... I mean... DAMMIT!

What is going on in my mind right now...


	3. Chapter 3:Officer John and his girl

Cupa lay asleep on my chest when I woke up. I picked her up, placed her on the bed and let her rest as I got up and out for work again. I walked out to a police car waiting for me in front of the complex... An escort?

"What's wrong, officer?!" I asked, leaning against the car.

"Nothin' kid! Hop aboard, the Chief said he has a surprise for you!"

Oh great... I entered the car and it took us straight to the station, for some odd reason. Once inside, I could hear the claps and cheers of... it sounded like the whole damned police station. I stopped mere inches from the Chief, who extended his hand to me along a new uniform, dark blue.

"Sir?" I asked, shaking his hand with a grin forming on my lips.

"Welcome to the police force, Officer John." He stated, making my jaw slightly drop. I took the uniform, noticing the badge on it... Gold and it had the NYPD sign on it. I merely smiled and saluted, happy for it.

"You are officially part of the NYPD officers. This is a brotherhood, remember that when you go out into the field with your comrades and make us proud. TEEEN-HUT!"

The entire station saluted me and I saluted back, proudly smiling and holding my officer's uniform. I got promoted, god knows for what. I did not question however and merely kept smiling. The chief also handed me an envelope.

"The paycheck for this month, now get your ass to work officer." He stated, smiling. "To the field."

"Sir!" I proudly said, saluting. I changed and got lead along by those two I've been with on that faithful day to the squad car of unit 115.

"We're a damn squad now!" Jefferson stated, his green eyes glinting at the thought.

"Damn right, we are!" Hawkeye answered, grinning to his ears. We boarded the cruiser and exited the garage, proudly saluting as we drove past the front of the station and went on patrol.

Just as we were driving by Times Square after an hour of patrolling., we got a call.

 _"10-52A on Victory St. Apartment block 3."_ Dispatch said. I picked up the radio and answered.

"Dispatch, this is unit 115, 10-4. We are en-route to 10-52A on Victory. Out." I happily said into the radio and placed it back. "This is so fuckin' cool!"

"Damn straight, mate!" Jeff said in his Australian accent. We had arrived at the spot. A calm apartment complex on the broadside of Victory street. We had walked up and knocked on the door. The girl who reported it let us in and we checked the area.

"Ah, Dispatch, we wanna report 10-84. It seems all clear. 10-90P2, over." I said, smiling at the teenager. The guys came back out seconds later.

" _Copy that, 115. You are to return home. Shift's over for today."_

We followed the orders exactly and returned to the station. I changed myself out of my uniform and returned home. I didn't expect what awaited for me...

A fucking feast.

Cupa had cooked 30 different kinds of food while I was away. Must have taken her a good couple of hours. The smell hit me like a freight train of aroma. It was wonderful.

"Surprise!" Cupa stated, coming out from behind a corner. "How's today been?"

"Urm..." I stood there, dumbstruck at the amount of food she was able to cook. I smiled, showed her my badge and turned for the bathroom to change. As I got out I was able to let out a

"How?"

She merely smiled and looked at me as we turned to eat. An hour later, we were both stuffed to our last breather. The food was incredible however. We returned to chatting.

"So, how was today?" She asked again, smiling.

"I got promoted. Surprised you didn't get that from the badge." I answered, leaning in.

"Heh. You're an officer now." She stated, leaning her head on the table. "How's it feel?"

"Great." I answered, standing up. "I'll take a nap."

"Can I join?" She asked, walking next to me. I smiled and nodded as we both settled down on the bed, smiling. My arms wrapped around her as she placed her head on my chest. She pushed herself higher and found herself nose in nose and eye to eye with me. I leaned in a final inch, letting our lips meet in a warm feeling. My heart began to pound in my chest, and I could hear hers started too. She had found herself someone to trust in, to live with... I had found myself someone to love... She pressed herself into me and let the kiss drag on, unwilling to let go. Our eyes were closed, lips pressed against eachother. She fell into my arms, letting me hold her tighter against my chest. She smiled and wrapped her arms calmly around my waist... We had went that far and fell asleep, letting the warm feeling sink in for another hour. We didn't dare say a thing before and neither did I now.

* * *

Ah... That feeling... It was incredibly calm. I hadn't ever thought I'd feel like this. I'm glad I had found him, of all people. He felt so strong, so calm and yet so loving from the first moment I had met him... Those 3 days felt like weeks to me as I lay in his warm embrace. I felt like I hit high-heaven with him. This was the feeling of love. Unexplainable, yet incredible. I know one thing, I love him and I would not let him go even if the Aether came crashing down on us. I'd just say let it come if he was with me along the way. I could swear we sat there for hours. I shed one tear in my sleep, imagining my life a few years from now... Good night, My Love...


	4. Chapter 4:Swimming Pt 1(Short)

**Approximately a month later, 1st of August, Tanner residence, NY outskirts.**

We rolled up with the car, armed to the teeth with shotguns, Beretta pistols and body armor. We had a report of a hostage situation in the Tanner house, 5 armed guys. AK74s.

"Ready for this, boys?" I asked my friends. The gave the all good thumbs up and we busted the door down, shotgun shell after shotgun shell flew, AK rounds impacted around us, then suddenly stopped. When the smoke cleared, we saw our non-lethal rounds had wounded the bastards, stopping them from shooting us. 4 targets down out of 5. We moved up the stairwell, covered by a sniper into the kids room. Clear, parents' bedroom clear. We heard yelling sounds from behind the guests room. SWAT joined us seconds later, M4A1s in hand. Their boots and gear clattered as they took cover, waiting for the breach.

"Cover me, breachin'." Jeff said, kicking the door open and sending one shell through, wounding the remaining bastard to the point of immobilization. Mission accomplished. We went down the stairs after we had freed the hostages, smiling. 115 had another mission under their belt.

"Nice leadin' there, Johnny!" One of the SWAT sergeants said, tapping me on the shoulders. "Good shooting boys!"

We hopped aboard the car and headed straight for home, Back in Black playing on it. "Cause we're back! Ye we're back! Well We're back!" We all sang, grinning to our ears.

"Hey, we'll meet tomorrow for our usual beer right?" Hawkeye asked me. I smiled and nodded as I dropped both of them off and returned home to my loving girl. Once I entered the door, she pounced on me and kissed me.

"Hey. How'd the bust go?~" She asked, kissing me and sitting down. She had finally managed to return to that hoodie I've found her with, along with her leggings and... that skirt. Except for the outside she wore the sneakers I handed her back on day two.

"We kicked ass and took some names." I smirked, running my hair through her beautiful auburn hair. She smiled and hugged me.

"I remember I should take you swimming. There's a Gym with a pool just down the street." I said, changing out of my police clothing. "What do you say we go today?"

She awkwardly smiled and stood up, her face flushed.

"Wait, tell me you know how to swim?" I asked, going next to her. She looked at me, her smile disappearing.

"Uh... Huh... Okay, not bad. I can teach you or get you an instructor." I said. "Worry not, Cupa. By the third swim, you'll know how."

She smiled at my belief in her and I knew it was true.

"Wait, we have to actually buy you a bathing suit." I stated, rubbing my forehead and then chin. She shook her head and pulled one out of the closet.

"Bought it yesterday. Just in case." She stated, smiling as she showed me the two-piece, formed of a sports bra and tight shorts, both green. I smiled and nodded as I examined it.

"You really know how to pick clothing. Nice work."

We both prepared, turned for the door and headed out, both wearing our bathing suits under our clothes.

* * *

 **World Class Gym.**

We had arrived, ready for it all. As I had finished making us cards, Smooth Criminal was playing in the background. People were working out, moving around... We had picked up our towels and left for the lockers, keys in hand. As we had arrived, we were at a fork in the road.

"You have to go in the women's locker room to change. Don't worry, We'll meet right out here." I said, smiling at her. We both walked in.

Unngh... The smell of perfume was incredible in the women's lockers... Good Ghasts I wish I never entered. As I looked about, while changing, I noticed multiple girls staring at me. I just shrugged it off and kept the changing to a fast pace. I had finally removed the last piece of unneeded clothing and tossed it inside the locker. The door clicked shut, to my joy. As I turned my head and left, I bounced into a chest. Black, web-like design on the bra. I looked up, to the sight of two lilac eyes, almost dark purple and smiled, realizing who it was...

"ANDR!" I shrieked, smiling at the sight of the thin girl. She smiled at me, crossing her arms.

"Cupa. Good to see you again, girl!" She cried, hugging me.

"Erm... Awkwaaaard..." I stated, smiling. She let me go and we walked out, chatting away.

...Once I exited the men's lockers, I stopped dead, surprised at the sight of Cupa with a tall, thin girl as they talked away. I scratched my head, as I kind of recognized the girl.

"Oh, Hey Johnnie!~" Cupa said, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"So you're Cupa's boyfriend." The thin girl said, extending her hand. "Name's Andr."

KNEW IT... FUCKIN KNEW IT! I merely sighed and shook her hand as I looked at them.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Andr asked, smiling. I litteraly scratched my head like a numbskull seeing the girls together. Felt lucky, too.


	5. Note

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongTo All READERS! TO all READERS! This is a note relating to ALL STORIES on ELITEOP!/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Alright, folks. I'll be brief about it. I'm thinking of possibly rewriting the entire set of stories I have on this accou/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"nt to better fit my current standards of writing (2000+ or up to 6000+ words per chapter, better descriptions etc.) and none of my stories here will be continued. /span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"To be fairly honest, I was honored to actually have started most stories I have here and If... IF, I have the possibility, I'd like to finish all of them, but restarted, rewritten, basically remaster them all. Think of it this way. It'll be better for all, since I was, what, 13-14 when I started this account and started posting stuff.../span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I bid you all good luck, thanks for all the support and wish to see you all another time if at all possible./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"You'll probably find the rewrites on my Secondary and Tertiary accounts... Yet again, thanks for it all and I wish you all good luck./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Secondary account:ForsakenSpartan/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Tertiary(Where a current rewrite of VC:TN is currently standing):Johnnieboy11/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Peace out!/span/em/strong/span/p 


End file.
